


Minecraft, but I'm being chased by a mutant

by pastel_garbage



Series: MCYT one-shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, I swear I have longer ones, Man Hunt, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, dream team, kinda spooky idk, manhunt but its on drugs, mutant dream, poor gogy lmao, really short, sorry its so short, the end said soft but I said sike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_garbage/pseuds/pastel_garbage
Summary: What was this thing?Why was it following him?He just wants to go home.Please.Based on the video where George tried to beat the game while Dream could hear everything around him and hunted him down.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034424
Kudos: 21





	Minecraft, but I'm being chased by a mutant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just something I wrote a few weeks ago... I forget when exactly though lol. Sorry if the grammar is weird! Also, a small warning that it's sad :(
> 
> Trigger Warning - Anxiety-inducing situations, bleeding injury, and implications of death
> 
> Cross-posted with Wattpad, username 'ItzChara' ^^  
> Not sure if the title is matching, but it should be in my mcyt one-shot book on there too!

George ran as fast as he could, chest heaving and his knuckles white from gripping his iron sword tightly. He glanced back, trying to be quiet as he dipped into the cover of some trees.

_Was it following him?_

He frantically looked around, taking the time to catch his breath and fix his ragged breathing. 

_How was it this hard to spot it?_

Its bright green appearance should be obvious against the dark green grass in the spruce biome. 

_Did it finally go?_

Thinking he'd lost it after a moment of looking around, he let out a breath of relief and set down a crafting table to make some more bread. 

"Oh, what the _fuck_ -!" He shrieked as he was smacked, and saw the thing had snuck up on him.

" _ **GeooOOoOrge**_ ~" It cooed in a weirdly familiar yet disturbingly crooked voice.

"Leave me alone! _Go away!"_ He sobbed in fear, grasping his arm. It had begun bleeding after the creature had slashed at him with the perfectly sharp diamond sword it'd acquired from a village. Somehow, it managed to get him in a spot where his iron armor had cracked... Figures it'd have an enchantment on it. Maybe sharpness? 

George had been running away for days, and still, he had no idea what this thing was or what it wanted. He just wanted to go home and see his friends, but he couldn't bear to lead this thing to them. 

_How did it know his name, anyway?_

Snapped away from his thoughts, he began running, completely abandoning his crafting table and the furnace he'd put down to cook some mutton in. So far he'd been rather nimble, parkouring using extra blocks or even placing water as Dream showed had him once, but with how exhausted and injured he was now it was hard to even just run on the small hillsides without tripping.

He could hear it following him, the creature only had given pause to steal the mutton he'd been cooking. The whole time it'd been hot on his trail, claiming multiple times when making fun of his efforts that it could hear his every move... and something told him it wasn't a lie.

It was quickly becoming more and more difficult to breathe, so George dipped into a cave and mined into the walls to hide away using some stone he'd gathered and placed it behind him. He crouched down and covered his mouth with both hands to muffle his breathing, hot tears slipping down his cheeks as he heard it walking slowly into the cave.

" ** _Gogy~? CoMe OuT! I jUst wanT tO Talk._** " Its voice sent shivers down his spine, reminding him all too much of someone, yet he couldn't put his finger on who. When he didn't reply, it scoffed, " ** _I caN hEAr yOuR bReAtHinG._** "

A scream elicits from George as a block breaks and the creature finds him, " _Please!_ Please just go away!" He was frozen with fear in the corner of this grave he'd dug himself, moving his hands to cover his face and dropping his sword to the cold cave floor. His will to fight was gone.

A moment passes, and the only sound is George's soft hiccuping as he cries and cowers in fear. He flinches as a hand is placed on his cheek, the palm having a warm fabric over it but the bare fingers being cold as ice. Peeking up from between his fingers at what he expects to be the same lime green creature that's been chasing him, his breath catches in his throat as he instead sees the one person he'd been praying and hoping to see even just one more time before dying.

"D... Dream?" He croaks, blinking a bit to try and clear his blurring sight of the salty tears.

"George." The comforting voice rumbles in reply from the blonde, a soft smiling peeking out from under his round, white mask, the surface of it lightly scratched from many fights.

"How are you here....?" He whispers, moving his hands to instead grip Dreams hand with both of his own.

The man in front of him chuckles warmly, brushing some of his long, dirty blonde locks from in front of his mask with his free hand. Speaking of which, the black fingerless gloves he wore were a good explanation for the wildly contrasting temperatures of his hand. It was rather cold in the cave, and the realization made George shiver.

"Are you not happy to see me?" Dream hums, ignoring the question as he pulls his hand away from George so he can clear the remaining stone from his path and sit next to him. He then pulled the cold man close to warm him with his green, hooded cloak.

" _No!_ I mean-" George sucks in a breath, relaxing against the soft fabric of the black, sleeveless turtleneck under Dreams cloak. "I'm really glad you're here." He admits quietly, letting his eyes close as his exhaustion becomes nearly overwhelming. "Just... don' know how... you're here?"

A chuckle rumbles in Dreams chest next to George's ear, luring the man to sleep.

"Simple... I'm not." George's eyes shot open, but he barely had time to react, not fully registering the words as he'd been so close to unconsciousness. But the cold creeping onto his neck couldn't have been hallucinated at this point, and the figure holding him was once again a bright lime color. 

"Then... what are you?" George weakly whispers, fear returning to him quickly. He didn't even get an answer as it all faded into numb blackness, a crack emanating from just under his chin.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this really late at night lol... it's been a while since I've been sitting on some works I've made for the fandom lol. Hope you enjoyed it! :D
> 
> Cross-posted with Wattpad, username 'ItzChara' ^^  
> Not sure if the title is matching, but it should be in my mcyt one-shot book on there too! (Might be a bit till I publish it there though since I'm at school.)


End file.
